User talk:Garry Damrau/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Garry Damrau, and thank you for your contribution to Forum:Math Problems Needed! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 07:27, 11 November 2011 : CAUTION SPOILER Been reading the page abount making money in Fable II and have noticed that that chapter labeled "Rent" seems to be the same "exploitable glitch" as the one used in "Console Clock Exploit". The author of "Rent" was correct in his use of 2 month changes to the clock,by the way.Is this just a matter of 2 users adding there own version and to merge them or pick one over the other wouldn't be fair to either? Plus it may be added that since you are the owner of your own caravan at the start, and renting it out before you leave camp to explore Bower Lake can be your first source of income. It is not very hard to own to whole Gypsy Camp even before entering the Guild and certainly before entering Bowerstone Mkt.Garry Damrau 08:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Was this on the Gold/Hints and Tips page? When that was originally created, we allowed anyone to add methods to it and attributed the method to the author. Since it's not a main article page (due to the / ) it is pretty much exempt from things like the Manual of Style and it doesn't really matter if the same info is there twice. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yes that was the page I was refering to. 12:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is possible to open the 50 key chest in the castle garden. The hardest key to acquire is the one in Ferrets cellar. I did it 4 times.Got the Chickenbane thrice and the Sandgoose once. As a henchman in another hero/heroines' world you can also equip them and unlock some upgrades even. What I have done also is equip them with the Trollblight and the Facemelter so that by killing the 100 bats some wolves and hollow men with Fire you can unlock the Flame effect on these weapons quite early in your quest.Garry Damrau 10:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Are you saying that the chest in Ferret's cellar (the one in the Hideout?) contains something from the Sandgoose / Chickenbane / Dragonstomper / Swinging Sword set? Or that you got Chickenbane three times and Sandgoose once from the Castle garden? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : No the silver key in the Hideout is the only key you cannot go back to get after beating the game or during any other quest or any other time.You must collect this key while your Host is doing this quest. The 50 key chest and the Treasury are the only 2 places I have found the 4 Relic weapons as described in you weapon location survey.I had green newbie characters that I signed-in, got key,saved and logged out 12:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Strange, I've been back to the Hideout after the main quest finished in my own game to get the key, so I don't know why someone wouldn't be able to if they were playing in someone else's game.... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not so sure. The Brady Games book implies you can only get this key during this quest and I thought I have returned to the door to the Hideout and could not enter.This is Bowerstone Market not Industrial.Garry Damrau 06:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Guide doesn't really say you can't go back after; I interpreted it as meaning it is more efficient to get the key during the quest rather than coming back especially for it at a later time. I can definitely get in there again though; I just have done now (on my save where I've finished Traitor's Keep). There are two doors under the bridge in Bowerstone Market; perhaps you were trying to enter the wrong one? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) For posterity. Enodoc you are absolutely correct. The door to Ferrett's Hideout is there under the bridge, by the furniture store, and can be entered after the quest ends. I will quote the incorrect sentence in the Brady Games guide to show why I thought otherwise. It is the last sentence of the section labeled "Stop the robbery in the Bowerstone Market Pub".(Page 142 if yours is the same)."This area can only be accessed during this quest." You can see my confusion then.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes I can see that now, sorry I should have looked more carefully. I guess they just got it wrong then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if I forget to sign in and put my computers IP address as the signature, I am using the computer at work,SHH dont tell them,and this old thing has all sorts of bugs and viruses. I hope to be on-line at home in the near future. Maybe I'll sell some Gamertags and saves to kids who are new to Fable II and III.LOLGarry Damrau 13:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Also re:Temples' Treasure page,I have had no problem collecting the orange flower in the large open area of shifting sands,past the outpost, but I find it to my left not right as I leave the outpost. Maybe the user whose dog barks at the key but can't pick it up is playing the PC version?Garry Damrau 13:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not too sure what they were referring to, but we'll leave it for now. I know the dog does sometimes bark when there's nothing there, and never was - he always barks for me next to the small camp fire at the entrance to Silverpines. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : On the Temples'Treasure page at the bottom there is a paragraph called Glitch refering to the orange flower in Shifting sands. I have returned there with characters who have finished the game and have no problem with the henchman finding the three flowers past the fort. Thinking of this area as a clock the blue is at 9:00, the purple is at 3:00, and the orange is between the other two, right around the center of the area.Garry Damrau 06:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) To anyone reading this: Has there been any mention of the apparent tendency of Fable 2 being a right handed game and Fable 3 being left handed. An old method of solving mazes was to imagine placing your right or left hand on the wall and following this path. In Fable 2 I found the most useful path was the right hand method.(swimming in the river in Westcliff is a good example of this tendency as if you go left you will be taken straight to the exit) In Fable 3 I have taken to a left handed approach and it seems to work better. Remember RIGHT is MIGHT,LEFT is EVIL.?Just asking Garry Damrau 10:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I have 3 saves that have just met Page, 1 male 2 female, and if I did not chose to save Elise/Elliot I could see if Geraldine/Gerald will leave their fiance the same as Elise/Eliot does. Is this what is disputed or am I misreading it?Garry Damrau 12:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I believe they will still leave their fiance. The dispute is whether or not you can marry them if they do, like you can marry Elise or Elliot. Thanks for looking into it! PS. It's best to keep discussions about particular articles on their own talk pages, as that helps keep info in one place. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I did not realize articles had a talk page. I'm still kinda new to wiki and talk pages and stuff. I mainly just play off-line and do not, as yet, have internet at home, but I'm doing the best I can by using the co-op method of interplay.Garry Damrau 13:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) To whom it does concern: FYI my use of SUPER BEST FRIENDS was a reference to Chesty and my use of TYPO was another attempt at humour.' Sorry we can't communicate without the friction.Garry Damrau 13:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC)' Reply Actually Will and Skill were in Fable II. And I have played and beaten the original Fable I sold my original Xbox and all the games with it so I could by a 360. Your comment kind of came across as rude... --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 16:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You are absolutely correct that my comment came off as rude. I was not aware that the userboxes I referred to were for general use and not specific Fable achievements. If I could go back and reword it I would definately use other words. I know that I may come off as being sarcastic and having an attitude,(Much like Dennis Miller or Jeff Goldblum), but I in no way meant to be malicious or vindictive. You may note however that I did begin by giving respect, having seen your contributions, and ended with a apology, as I considered that you may have played Fable but no longer "owned" it. I did see no reason why a third party should get involved as you could have responded to me directly. What he/she said about what one puts on their own profile being their own business is not really true as what one puts there is on the Internet, in Cyberspace, in the Matrix, open for all to see. I will not apologize for my belief in the right of "Freedom of Speech". It is something my country has fought and died for. I believe the Web has a similar right that everyone can have an opinion, be it right or wrong. What got me angry was that right after this I could not sign in or edit on this site, and could not state my case. I assume that was because the computer I am using is not my own and has bugs gallore. P.S. SORRY TO CLUTTER THIS SITE WITH THIS MISUNDERSTANDING.Garry Damrau 09:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll see now if I can log in and return to normal. There is a reason why editing other people's user pages is a banable offence at most Wikis, it is because it is their own business, no one else's. And by "own business", it means that they decide what goes on it, not who they allow to view it. As you said yourself though, "everyone can have an opinion". I was simply sticking up for a person who had being wrongly accused, would you not do the same? This is a Wiki, Wiki's are built on communities, everyone is free to add their opinion to anything. Also, this is not Enodoc's site; this is our site. One person does not own a Wiki, I direct you to my previous statement regarding "communities". A Bureaucrat is not a dictator, they are merely here to keep things in line and the place running smoothly, but decisions concerning the future of the Wiki cannot be made by them alone, that is for the community (if there is one) to decide. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 10:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Typo on my page I found the typo you were referring to. Thank you so much! :D Now really, I'd love to be super duper mega hyper omega quadruple best friends with you now! Can we, can we please? Oh please oh please oh please, can we? :> --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 13:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) For Personal Reference Also here are some alternatives to reaching talk page creation, using the Gerald article, which doesn't have a talk page, as an example: *http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gerald?action=edit *http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gerald?action=edit&redlink=1 *http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gerald?action=edit&section=new *Special:CreatePage, set Article Title to be Talk:Gerald The table should really come first. You can insert a table with one of the buttons at the top of the edit window in "Visual" mode, but that may not come out in the right style. If you switch to "Source" mode you can put the table in as code: Sortable Table :Just duplicate a section between two |- lines for a new row. Each |- starts a new row, each | starts a new column entry, a ! in the first section defines a column, and |} goes at the end. To clear your browser cache. Go to some of the pages that aren't working properly, and type ?action=purge at the end of the URL in the address bar. Do the same on MediaWiki:Common.css, MediaWiki:Common.js, MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.js and also try the purging instructions on those pages. Basic Table Doubleline Table Sortable table - no background or lines SOFT REDIRECT → Weapons Upgrade Guide Note:Numbers in parenthesis denote PC version Fable Answers I've moved your Fable Answers comment out of Forum:Wikia Features to its own forum at Forum:Fable Answers, where hopefully it can more easily be found by others. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Something about the furniture After looking around in my own world I cannot seem to find any 2 or 4 star versions of Drawers. I have checked the furniture store and some homes in Bowerstone Market (if they happened to appear randomly in an NPCs house) but could not find any. I also agree with your point about the descriptions for the 2 and 4 star types being a bit odd seeing as they can't be found (or possibly even exist) in-game. Hope that clears some things up for you. WikiaWizard 13:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Shopping for weapons You commented on Wikiawizards page about the weapons, I thought I'd just comment to say it is possible to find any weapon in a shop. I found the Dragonstomper .48 in Brightwall shop once. Its very very very rare but it does happen.--Alpha Lycos 11:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know it can happen. I've been working with that person on a few edits and was just giving them a little ribbing. My E-mail sent me a summary of a whole list of pages where changes have been made and I was going through and reading what's new. No accusation was meant.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I saw the recent message you left on my talk page GD and I see that some discussion has been started. However, I wish to ask you about where you saw me post something about finding The Swinging Sword from Bowerstone Market? I don't recall adding that to any pages from what I can remember. If you could tell me where it is that would be quite helpful. Thanks :) WikiaWizard 19:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you not enter the locations you found legendary weapons at on E's survey page?Garry Damrau(talk) 06:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I believe I understand what's happened here. After looking at the history of the page, I have discovered something. It appears that when you checked your email GD, you may have selected the option to "View all changes since I last visited". If you did choose this, it merges or culminates every edit made to the page since you last saw it. This means it lists every edit made to it by anyone and not just the most recent edit (which happened to be me). It was a Wikia Contributor who added their own values from their game (i.e finding The Swinging Sword in a shop) a few days before I added my own. You can see for yourself what I mean using this link for the changes the Contributor made and my own edits are here. I hope that this has cleared some things up for us. By the way GD, you might like to know that I haven't found The Swinging Sword in a shop as of yet :) WikiaWizard 16:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:You probably don't have the time, but ... Thanks for the tip, and I most definitely would, if I had a 360 console (it's on the to-do list though:D). Mirrorshades 10:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, another great tip! I don't think I have one of those, although I haven't annexed Aurora (and looted everything that isn't nailed down) yet, so there are two Golden Doors and one Demon Door left to open. I will however file this away for future reference. Mirrorshades 12:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did finally sell off all my properties and shops (but keep making 10 gold for some reason, but never mind that). So I'm nothing like Reaver=) Mind you, I did have fun getting the Swinging Sword augments and the Dragonstomper .48 is my new favourite weapon, so maybe just a little=). Mirrorshades 21:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC)